LOTM: Decimation S5 P5/Transcript
(Kyle, Emily, Ruby, Rose, Lenny and Murphy are seen in Emily's room watching a movie in the dark) Lenny: So cool! Kyle: I know! It's amazing isn't it? Rose: Eh, it's okay. Kyle: What are you talking about this is cool! Rose: I mean... Sure seeing the army is cool and that bounty hunter guy is pretty tough, but... I don't know I'm just not feeling it. Emily: I personally like that its more exploring and trying to figure out who the bad guys are then trying to stop the bad guys like in the first movie. Kyle: Yeah. Rose: I don't know. It all seems the same to me to be honest. Lenny: Well I still like it, and there's nothing you can say to change that! Emily: Yeah! Even Murphy likes the movie! (Murphy meows in response) Emily: See?! Rose: Oh well. If you guys like it, that's fine. I'm just happy I get to enjoy with you. Kyle: Same here. How about you Ruby you enjoying the movie? (The group looks at Ruby and see that she is entranced with the movie) Ruby: This. Is. Amazing. Lenny: I guess that's a yes. Kyle: Sounds like it. Rose: So Kyle, you guys ever get over those memories of the whole....brainwashing? Emily: Well, there's definitely still more memories flooding back as time passes. Kyle: Yeah... It was not fun from what I remember. Lenny: Hey, at least you guys weren't hurt. Kyle: Yeah but....God that was unpleasant. Ruby: *Snaps out of it* Oh yeah you were telling me about this before Rose. Emily and Kyle were some of the people who got brainwashed? Rose: Oh yeah. The lady who had the mind stone made Emily and Kyle her maid and butler. Emily: *Blushes and smiles* She did cause I'm beautiful. Kyle: Ugh... Ruby: So... She made you two her servants? Kyle: Yeah. Emily: We followed her every order without question. Ruby: What did she make you do? Emily: Oh quite a bit. We fetched her food, drinks, anything she asked for. We also massaged her back and rubbed her feet. Kyle: *Covers his face* Oh my god don't remind me of that.... All the foot rubs I did for her.... Emily: *Giggles* Oh come on. You looked handsome as butler at least. I wish you would put on the butler outfit some more. Ruby: Wait you still have the outfit Kyle? Kyle: Unfortunately yes. Emily: Oh come on, you look handsome in that outfit! Besides, at least now I know who to ask if my back needs massaged. Kyle: Don't you even think about it. Emily: Hey, I'm willing to dress up as a maid for you. I know you liked seeing me as a maid. Kyle: *Small blush* Don't you start that! Emily: Hey you wanna see my maid outfit? Ruby:.. *Shrugs* Okay. Emily: GREAT! *Gets up* Kyle: Oh come on Emily don't- (Emily leaves the room) Kyle: Oh my god... Rose: Well this is gonna be entertaining. Lenny: Sure is! Kyle: Dude! Lenny are you REALLY okay with someone who is pretty much your mom dressing up and running around as a maid just to show off?! Lenny: I mean if it's not weird, I don't care! Kyle: Oh man....You really are Emily's Targhul. Rose: Hey Erin's outfit, she shows off A LOT of skin then Emily does and you don't hear me complaining. Kyle: That's cause your Erin's Targhul. Emily: I'm back! (The group looks to find Emily in her maid outfit. Kyle then facepalms) Kyle: *groans*... Ruby: Oh wow! Emily you look so cute! Emily: *Spins around* I know right? I was shocked at first when I got my free will back, but after spending a few minutes in the mirror I like it! Lenny: It doesn't look too bad to be honest! Kyle: It brings back bad memories... Emily: Well why don't I help create some good memories? Kyle: How would you do- (Emily suddenly sits on Kyle's lap) Kyle: Gah Emily?! Emily: *Snuggles up to him* See isn't this nice? Kyle: Emily, there's people in the room! Lenny: Yeah let's not take it this far Emily! Emily: I'm not doing anything weird! I'm just snuggling with my boyfriend. There's nothing wrong with that. Kyle: But do you HAVE to do it while dressed as a maid? Emily: What you don't think I look cute as a maid? *Pouts and looks away* You hate it don't you...? Kyle: I'm not saying it's a bad outfit, but don't you think it's a bit weird considering you were forced to wear it? Emily: Okay, I understand what you mean, and I don't like the idea that I was brainwashed and forced serve as a maid. But hey, Vivienne made me a maid cause she thought I looked beautiful. And to me, she was right. Besides, she gave of these outfits as Gifts. Kyle: *sigh* I guess you're right... Rose: You're acting like being a butler was a bad thing Kyle. Kyle: Hey! You didn't have to rub that lady's feet and massage her shoulders SEVERAL times! Ugh... I wish that would go away... Rose: It can't be THAT bad. Emily: Kyle seriously. Do you think I'm cute or not dressed like this? If you want me to change back I will. Kyle: Of course I think it's cute sweetie. Emily: Are you sure? Kyle: Yeah I'm sure. You're a beautiful girl dressed a maid. Why wouldn't I think its cute? Emily: Aww! *Hugs Kyle* Thanks baby! Kyle: *Wraps his arms around Emily's waist* No prob hon. Rose: Aww you two are so cute! Ruby: Um guys? I think we let the movie keep play while we were distracted. Kyle: Oh right! Rose: Yeah let's get back to the movie guys! Murphy: *meow*! (As the group continues to watch the movie, scene goes back to X's Colony. Rayla is seen sitting down and panting heavily) Rayla: Oh my god.... These kids... How did X survive them before....? (Ray enters the nursery after repairing himself) Ray: Rayla? Rayla: Hey bro.... Ray: Were the kids too much for you again? Rayla: You... saw them... going into a panic. And you... left me. Ray: I'm sorry I had to check what was going on. Good thing I did. Ruby was almost captured. Or killed. Rayla: Well... At least one good thing came out of it... Juliet: Mama Rayla? (Suddenly Juliet and the other 4, along with the two infants Craig befriend come up to her) Kevin: Are you okay? Rayla: Yeah kids.....I'm fine. Just a bit worn out. Pete: You sure? Rayla: Yeah. There's no problem here. (Suddenly Davey walks up to Rayla and hugs her) Davey: Mama work so hard... Rayla: Yes Davey I do. ???: Hey anything we can do to help you Mama? ???: Mich and I wanna start helping out around here. Rayla: Mich?? Mich: Yeah, we finally decided to get some names! Rayla: Well then if you're Mich, who's he? ???: Clark! Rayla: Mich and Clark. Well nice you two gave yourself some names. Clark: I know right? Wait till Craig hears our names! Mich: But first, is there anything the 7 of us can do to help you Mama? Rayla: Well, the kids should all be calm now. But if you would, can you tell them that it's bedtime for them? Fume: Of course we can! Clark: We can do that! Mich: Hey mama, afterwards can we go and play with Craig? Rayla: As long as you 3 are careful. Clark: We will! Promise! Juilet: *Puts a hand on Rayla's shoulder* You take it easy now Mama. You deserve after everything you've done for us. Kevin: Come on Davey. Davey: Coming! (The 7 leave. Rayla smiles as the kid leaves and let out a relaxing sigh) Rayla: They're good kids. Ray: They sure are. Rayla: Yeah.... Ray: So, now what? Rayla: Well.. *Gets up and stretches* Since we FINALLY get a break, let's go see the Defenders. Ray: I get the feeling you just want to see Alex again. Rayla: Maybe I do. Ray: Well, just try not to eat him again sis. Rayla: *Punches Ray's arm* I would NEVER do that to Alex! I'd never do anything to harm his... handsome... sexy.... *Starts to drool* Ray: Rayla? You're drooling. Rayla: Huh wha- *Wipes her mouth* Damn it! Why does that still happen? Ray: You've definitely still gotta get over him sis. Rayla: I know... But I can't help it... I've never met another man like him... He's so handsome, strong, and he's one of the nicest people ever... Even after everything I did, he forgives me. My heart cries out for him. But... His heart belongs to another. And I accept that. Still.... *puts her hands to her chest* Ray: It'll be alright Rayla. Besides, you've got kids that you need to take care of! Rayla: Heh, right. Ray: Now come on. While we still got a break, let's go see how our buddies our doing. I kinda wanna make sure they're okay after what happened to Shade. Rayla: Yeah. Hmm.. I wonder how that Yang girl is taking it? Ray: Probably not well... (The scene then cuts to show the bottle of Shade's slime sitting on a table) Yang:………………… (Scene flashes back to Shade and Yang when Shade was an infant) Yang: Morning sleepy head. Shade: Ugh... What is it...? Yang: You hungry? Shade: *groans* No! Yang: Oh come on. I know you are. You Targhuls got a big appetite. Shade: I said I'm not hungry! Leave me alone! Yang: Hey don't make me pick you up. Shade: Go away already! (Shade goes and hides under a blanket) Shade: *muffled* I wanna sleep! Yang: No. Its time to get up. (Yang removes the blanket and picks up Shade) Shade: RAAH! PUT ME DOWN!! Yang: Aw come on kiddo! You gotta eat! Shade: I'll eat you if you don't put me down! Yang: No you won't. Shade: I'll do it right now, watch me! Yang: Go on then. Do it. Shade: I'll do it! And I'll start with these giant melons on your chest! Yang: Whoa what?! Shade: Either that or I'll suck your blood from your neck like a vampire! Yang: Well SOMEONE is being a bad boy. Shade: YOU WOKE ME UP! And by the way, I HATE YOU!! NOW PUT ME DOWN BEFORE I EAT YOU!! Yang: Aww I see what your problem is! Shade: I don't have a problem! Yang: Yeah you do! You're just cranky is all! Shade: Cra- What, I am NOT! Yang: Yes you are! It's probably because you haven't eaten yet. Shade: I don't need to eat! I NEED SLEEP!! Yang: Oh boy you're extra cranky. I know what to do here. Shade: I SAID I'M NOT- (Yang then starts to tickle Shade) Shade: H-HEY! *Giggles* WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Yang: Cheering you up Shade! Shade: *giggles* N-NO!! NO I- *giggles more* I DON'T WANT THIS!! Yang: Then stop being such a grumpy little boy. Shade: *Laughing* I HATE YOU AAAAAAAAAAAALL!!!! (The scene changes to another where Shade is a kid) Shade: Haha! Now I got you! (Shade is seen playing with a small doll which he proceeds to grab and pick up) Shade: You thought you could escape me? The greatest assassin to ever walk the face of the earth?! (The doll sits in Shade's hand in silence) Shade: Well you thought wrong! (Shade throws the doll down and stomps on it) Shade: Ha! I win! No one can defeat me! ???: No one? Shade: THat's right! No one can-.... *Turns around* (Yang then wraps her arms around Shade and picks him up off the ground) Shade: GAH HEY!!! WHAT IS THIS?!? Yang: Its the greatest assassin in the world being defeated, and being captured. Shade: WHAT NO!!! Yang: Oh yes. You're captured now Mr. Assassin. And your captors want to know what you know. Shade: I'm not telling you anything! An assassin has no secrets! Yang: Really? Shade: Yeah! Yang: Well we got ways of making you talk Mr. Assassin. (Yang once again starts to tickle Shade) Shade: AHH! *Giggling* NO STOP!! Yang: Tell me your secrets Assassin! Shade: NEVER!! (Shade tries to push himself away from Yang) Shade: I-I will- *giggles* Never surrender! Yang: Then you Mr. Assassin I'm afraid will die. Shade: *Laughing* NO! I! WON'T! (Shade playfully attacks Yang much to her fake surprise as she falls down on her back) Yang: what?! How?! Shade: I told you I'd never surrender! Yang: That doesn't mean you'll win! Shade: I always win! (Shade and Yang then start to playfully fight before they both roll onto the floor laughing) Shade: Hey Yang? Yang: Yeah? Shade: We'll be friends forever right? (Yang smiles, sits up and holds Shade) Yang: Of course we will be. You're part of our family now. Shade: Heh. This is one weird family. Yang: It sure is. Shade: Well, it can't be as weird as my nest was. Yang: We're a friendly bunch then your old nest. Shade: That you are. (Yang and Shade laugh some more. Next the scene shows Yang and a teenage Shade next to her bike) Shade: So... Its called Bumblebee. Yang: Yep. THis is my baby. Shade: Baby? Yang: Yeah. Shade:....But it's a bike. Yang: Yes. It is. Its my bike. There for, its my baby. Shade: How can- … Never mind. So What are we doing here? Yang: Well *Holds out a helmet* I figure it would be fun if I took you for a ride. Shade: *Takes helmet* A ride? Yang: Yeah! Shade: Are you sure that's a good idea? Yang: Well what harm can come from it? Shade: I don't know. What if I fall off? Yang: Then you hold on. Shade: To what? Yang: Well that depends: Do you wanna sit up front or behind me? Shade: Um.... Back I guess? Yang: Then you hold on to me. Shade: Okay then. (Shade puts his helmet on) Shade: This is how I wear it right? Yang: Yep like that. *Gets on the bike* Now sit behind me. (Shade sits behind Yang) Yang: Now hold on to me. (Shade grabs on to Yang) Yang:.... Shade... I meant my waist. Shade: Oh! (Shade wraps his arms around Yang's waist) Shade: Like this? Yang: Yeah that's better. Shade: Okay. Now what? Yang: Now.... *Smirks* We ride! (Yang starts her bike) Shade: Whoa! Wait I'm having second thoughs about- Yang: HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (Yang drives her bike forward at high speed) Shade: WHOA OKAY!! Yang: Keep holding on Shade! Do not let go! Shade: *Tigten's his grip* Got it! Man we are going fast! Yang: I know right?! This is awesome right?! Shade: Yeah it is! This is better than I thought it was gonna be! Yang: I told you! Shade: WOOHOO!! (Suddenly Yang stops) Shade: Whoa hey why'd you stop!? It was just getting good! Yang: *Smiling* Shade. Look. (Shade looks and sees a ramp) Shade:..... Yang: *Smiles at Shade* ARe you thinking what I'm thinking? Shade:..... *Smiles* Do it. (Yang starts up the bike again) Yang: Here we go! Shade: Let's do it! (Yang and Shade ride toward the ramp. They shoot up in the sky) Yang and Shade: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!!!! (Finally the scene goes to Shade preparing to visit Ruby. The day he died) Shade: All right. Everything is set. Yang: You ready? Shade: Sure am! Got the emitter set to the right coordinates and I'm ready for a day of fun! Yang: THanks again for checking on Ruby for us. Shade: No problem. I've missed that pure hearted sister of yours. Yang: We all have. Shade: Yeah. Better get going. Yang: Oh hey Shade. Shade: Yeah? Yang: I just wanted to say, how glad I am we met. Shade: Heh, more like you're glad you adopted me. Yang: Yeah. Shade: Because I don't think our first meeting was....good. Yang: Well to be fair: You did try to kill us. Shade: Y-Yeah... I did... All cause I listened to mom when she said she should kill all humans.... *Sighs* If only we had given peace a chance then maybe.... *Tear drop* Yang: Hey, don't think about that stuff Shade. You've changed now! Shade: *sigh* Yeah. Sure have. Yang: Always remember: You're part of our family. And you always will be. Shade: … Thanks Yang. That means so much. (Yang and Shade then hug each other) Yang: I love you Shade. Shade: Love you too Yang. (Shade lets go before he turns to his portal) Yang: Tell Ruby I said hi! Shade: Heh, I will! (Shade enters the portal. Scene returns to the present where Yang is still looking at the bottle) Yang:...……….. *Tears up* Shade..... (Yang walks over and picks up the bottle as she looks at it) Yang:.........…….. (Yang then hugs the bottle and starts to cry. Cry over the loss of a dear close friend...) Yang: *crying* Why...? Why now...? (Yang continues crying as she holds onto the bottle) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts